Cute Little Darling
by CookieTower
Summary: Alfred scrunched his brows and stared at the chest of the blonde. It was flat. "Why don't you have boobs?" -Alfred doesn't know anything yet, but he'll definitely fall in love with this 'Matthew Williams' But what's wrong with Matthew? USCan AU.
1. Chapter 1

So~ this is the first chapter for the re-write… Man, I hope I didn't screw it up. ;A;

**Warnings**: Out-of-Character-ness, language, and that's it I think… for now.

**Disclaimer**: not Hidekaz Himaruya so Axis Powers: Hetalia isn't mine.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

For an average sixteen year old, transferring schools is a major issue to work on especially with regards to his social life. Perhaps if he arrived in the new school at an inconspicuous time, say, the start of a new school year; he would probably have better chances of finding a group to join while the barriers are still down. But if he transfers, say, two or three months after the first day then it would be a problem especially if he is the type who just doesn't have the guts to try and squeeze into a group he likes. He'd have better chances if he befriended his indifferent seatmate first before anything else.

However that is just the dilemma of an _average _sixteen year old.

Alfred F. Jones is not your _average _sixteen year old.

Wednesday morning was pretty fine for Alfred's home. Today he is to enter his new high school halfway through the first semester but he is not worried. Last night he had prepared everything he needed and slept a bit too late for a high school student; his dad had reprimanded him several times that night to lower the volume of his game or go to sleep though he brushed them off with a laugh that nearly cost him his life what with amount of force his dad had whacked his head.

"_Aren't you worried for school, lad? Get to bed now!"_

"_Oh c'mon, Pops! I'm almost at the end of the game! 'sides, I'll be fine tomorrow. Chill!"_

And so, here is Alfred – still snuggled up under his blanket despite his alarm crying for him to wake up. An enraged shout of his whole name shattered his sated being and he jolted up from his bed. Another shout and he yawned languidly as he patted his alarm clock to silence it. A third screech and the teen started laughing; the neighbors are probably grumbling at his dad's loudness so early in the morning. It doesn't help that they were new to this neighborhood, having moved only two weeks ago.

He jumped out of his bed and dashed right into his bathroom with a towel. A few minutes later he emerged out of the bathroom, slid over to his dresser for clothing – some simple white shirt, pair of jeans and a worn-bomber jacket – then to his mirror hung up on the wall near the dresser to style his hair. He materialized glasses from somewhere and perched it on his nose, checked himself on the mirror again then he grinned:

A clean, handsome face, golden blond hair perfect though a weird cowlick stuck out, bright blue eyes shone paired with an equally blinding smile…

He winked at himself and chuckled.

"Morning, _gorgeous~_" he greeted himself.

See, Alfred is _not_ your average sixteen year old.

"_Alfred, get your arse down here for breakfast or I'll-_"

"Good morning, Dad!" Alfred chirped loud enough for the man to hear downstairs. His father shouted again and he sighed, "I'll be down in a sec!"

He reached for his school bag and other necessities for the day and walked out of his room. As he went down the stairs, his father's nagging voice grew louder– he laughed. "Good morning Daddy, my love!"

The man grumbled. "Take a seat and eat your food, Alfred. I'll drive you to school."

Alfred grimaced as he plopped on to a chair and pulled a plate of what seemed to be food towards him. "Ew, dad. I'm not a kid. I can go to school myself. It's just thirty minutes away by foo–"

"And you woke up _thirty minutes _late," the man sighed. Alfred harrumphed and focused on his breakfast instead. Once finished, he stood up and stretched. "Okay! Let's get to school!"

His father rolled his eyes but smiled. "Let me get my keys."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

In the car, Alfred bounced on his seat excitedly. His father sighed in equal intervals. The drive seemed longer than it should be. Alfred started babbling about his dream last night to 'entertain' his father, in his defense. The man found it irritating but amusing.

"And then this androgynous– ha, I said it right! –person came up and just _kissed _me? I mean, what the fuck, right?"

"Alfred," the man groaned, "Mind your language. I do not remember raising you in such a–"

"But don't you curse almost everyone in your office?" Alfred asked innocently to mask the mischief in his query. He looks up in wonder as he reminisced the day he came along with his father to work: as the they made their way to his father's personal office, he watched in mild amusement as the man cussed out every single employee he found disgracing. Good times. "You even called your secretary a slut just 'cause she came back from her break one minute late." He added as his father sputtered. "You should take me to work again!"

"No. Never again." The man deadpanned.

The car finally pulled to a stop in front of the school gates. The man looked relieved that his son will finally leave him alone– for now, at least. Just as he was about to scream at Alfred to get out of the car, his son leans in and places a kiss on the man's cheek.

"Thanks for driving me to school, Dad. See you later!" Alfred beamed and went out of the car.

The man watched as his son entered the gates confidently. He smiled and brushed the kissed cheek.

"Have fun, my boy."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Alfred would be lying if he said that he wasn't excited. He hasn't been here for more than five minutes and students are already looking at him. Each time he caught them staring, he would give them a smile and watch with slight satisfaction as the students gave their many reactions.

There were a few who scowled at him but he didn't mind. Some teens just hated having to wake up this early every day and see someone who looked to be enjoying every second of it. Blasphemy.

He didn't mean to, really. But he loved school.

He walked enthusiastically towards the main school building. He noticed how several students seem to form a semi-circle around the entrance. The students were murmuring amongst themselves while pointing to the entrance every now and then. Alfred followed the gestures and found another group of students huddled near the entrance.

"_Shit, is something gonna happen to her?_" one student whispered.

"_That's what she gets for standing up to them, I guess. Poor kid._"

Alfred raised a brow and stepped a little closer to see what was happening. His eyes widened a fraction and held back a wolf whistle from what he saw:

There were two girls in the middle of the group. One girl, a petite long-haired brunette, was backed up into a wall near the entrance while the other, a taller blonde with curly locks that barely reaches her shoulders, held the brunette's wrist above her head.

While it looked kind of hot to Alfred, it made him quite unnerved. The brunette was crying and no one was doing anything to help. How long has she been in that position?

"P-please let me go!" the brunette begged but it was answered by the blonde with a tug on her wrists.

Alfred heard a low chuckle from the blonde, "Been a long time since I've met someone like you; quite feisty…" another tug, "but weak."

The rest of the group which composed of male students laughed with the blonde as the brunette cried silently. When the blonde leaned in, the by standers' murmurs grew louder in worry. Alfred seethed.

No one wanted to help her.

There was a cry of protest as the blonde kissed the other. A few seconds passed and all that was heard was a sob from the brunette. At that, something in Alfred snapped.

In a fit of fury, he stomped up to the group and pushed the male students away. He ignored the warnings from the students as he grabbed the back of the shirt of the blonde. The blonde turned around to glare at him but before she could talk, Alfred pulled her away from the brunette and threw her to the ground.

"What the fuck is your problem?" the blonde growled at him. Alfred frowned at the girl.

"I could ask you the same thing." He snorted. The brunette held onto him like a lifeline and he sighed, "How can you harass this girl? In broad daylight, no less! I have no idea why but I can't stand there and watch as two girls– wait," Alfred scrunched his brows and stared at the chest of the blonde. It was flat. "Why don't you have boobs?"

Snickers filled the tense atmosphere as the blonde blushed and spluttered angrily. Alfred found himself slowly distracted by the color of the blonde's iris. It wasn't blue like his at all. It was freakin' purple. Wow.

"W-whatever. I know some girls are flat-chested but anyway," Alfred coughed awkwardly as the snickers grew louder. He didn't notice the withering look the male students he pushed away earlier gave him as they helped the blonde up. "You can't just force yourself onto her! She has feelings! And as a girl, you should know more how that feels!"

The brunette was now laughing with the by standers. Alfred cocked his head to the side, confused.

"What's so funny?"

Before the brunette could answer, Alfred was pulled away and found himself on the ground. When he tried to stand, a foot landed on his chest, pushing out the air in his lungs as his eyes shut. His mind finally caught on about what was happening when his eyes met blood red ones. The glare grew more intimidating when he realized that the student had a white hair– not the old man, white but… just white.

Despite his position, Alfred found the time to decide that the student stepping on him is an albino.

"Who do you think you are?" the albino snarled. "You've got guts, don't you, newbie?"

"I– I'm Alfred F. Jo– K –Kirkland actually." He managed to utter. The albino laughed.

"Okay, Alfred, nice to meet you." Alfred was about to answer when the foot on his chest disappeared only to deliver a firm kick to his side.

He cursed as he came up to ease the sudden rush of pain under his rib cage. The laughter from the students were gone now and replaced by the same worried murmurs they had for the brunette earlier. Another strike was given to him and his jaw clenched.

"_Fuck, why am I acting so weak?_" though Alfred in irritation, "_Fight back, dude! You're the hero here!_"

Alfred stood up and the albino scoffed. "You're tough, huh?" Alfred growled and tackled the other to the ground. They grappled for dominance and cursed each other. They did not notice the students slowly backing away from the sight as another student came.

A shadow shrouded them and they looked up.

Alfred felt a shudder run down his spine as the huge student smiled at them. It wasn't a smile that leaves people smiling back or blushing. It was an eerie smile that made one laugh nervously, feel violated and run away.

"Gilbert is causing trouble again, da?" the student stated cheerfully. "With a new student too. Now, that isn't good."

'Gilbert' pushed Alfred away and scowled at the new-comer. He muttered something under his breath and turned to approach the blonde from before. Alfred watched as Gilbert whispered something to the blonde with a laugh. The blonde practically growled, punched the albino in the gut and made his way for the school building. The rest of the group followed as Gilbert limped closely behind.

Alfred just stared.

"She's pretty aggressive for a cute girl, huh?"

The new-comer's smile grew wider and Alfred cowered slightly, "Yes, _he _is aggressive for a cute _boy_. Isn't _he_?"

"Yea– wait, what?" Alfred burst, "She's a _dude_?"

The student's smiled slipped away and groaned. "You are an imbecile."

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I really hope I didn't ruin it! ;A; If you compare this to the original, a lot has been removed and changed already and it's only been the first chapter! I think the only thing that didn't change is my horrible grammar, spelling and my inability to proofread. Ehe~ :P

But tell me what you think and review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Hello! Sorry for this late update. School ate my soul and spat it back out. I'll tell you what happened if you ask me. :DD Honestly, I enjoyed my school's devouring of my soul~ the sleepless nights, good times… good times…

So here's the second chapter?

**Warnings**: Out-of-Character-ness, language, and that's it I think… for now.

**Disclaimer**: not Hidekaz Himaruya so Axis Powers: Hetalia isn't mine.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Never in his sixteen years of existence had he been shocked to such an extent. He had heard of and seen people who looked too feminine or masculine despite their actual biological gender but he never thought he'd be in those rare instances that he would mistake another for the opposite sex. It was amazing, depending on one's perspective, but Alfred is thoroughly shocked and amazed.

"I really thought he was a chick, dude! Holy shi–"

"Alfred Kirkland, yes?" the student cut him off rather irately, "I am disappointed to meet you. My name is Ivan Braginski."

The blond blinked twice and cocked his head to a side, "Don't you mean 'I'm _glad_ to meet you'?"

The student laughed eerily innocently and shook his head. "What are you talking about, silly American."

"Okay?" Alfred nodded awkwardly and shrugged off the weird introduction. Ivan Braginski nodded back and smiled. The blond felt the need to laugh due to discomfort but followed Ivan when the student gestured for him to move.

Ivan led him to the interior of the school building. All Alfred could do was mouth a "Wow" as they walked through the wide, main corridor. The place was deceivingly small from the outside but when inside, it could pass as a high-class hotel!

"Welcome to the school, Alfred." Ivan said and pulled Alfred out from his thoughts, "We are in the main hallway at the moment. The faculty and administrators' rooms are all here. At the end of the hall, straight ahead are the school facilities like the library, the cafeteria and the gym. To the left are the club rooms and main assembly hall and to the right are the classrooms. We're going to your classroom."

Alfred nodded idly and continued to walk beside Ivan. The hallway was already filled with other students. As they proceeded though, he noticed the student's trying vainly to move away from them while some whispered to each other while pointing at them.

"_Is he the new guy?_"

"_He's the one who insulted Matthew Williams! Get away from him!_"

Alfred furrowed his brows at that. Why are they avoiding him? Was it because of what he did earlier? All he did was help a damsel in distress. Heroes did that, right? And who is Matthew Williams? "Ivan, what's going on?"

As they turned right on the corner, Ivan sighed. "You, my dear imbecile, messed with Matthew Williams. As a new student, I understand that you do not know the meaning of that yet but I assure you, what you've done is immensely moronic."

"I– what? That's not very nice." Alfred pouted. Calling someone's good deed stupid was quite offending. "Who is Matthew Williams anyway?"

Ivan stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. "You'll find out on your own." He said with another smile. Alfred really thinks that smile is a bit too creepy to be normal. "By the way, this is your classroom."

The blond peeked and gaped at the sight. The room was fairly big, air-conditioned and elegantly furnished by multiple tables and cushioned chairs. It had two wide windows on one side; perfect for enough daylight to enter the room. At the back were lockers and two other doors leading to what seemed like the male and female lavatories. The floor was oddly soft too. _Carpeted, _Alfred thought. This was his classroom?

"Unfortunately, I am in the same year and section as you." Ivan chuckled lowly and tapped the blond's shoulder, "I expect you to behave from now on, da?"

"Sure, sure…" Alfred answered absentmindedly and entered the room. The students already inside silenced and watched as he wowed at each stunning detail he noticed. "This is fucking awesome!" he shouted, startling everyone.

"I told you to _behave_, imbecile."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Oh Lord God, I'm in heaven."

After four hours of classroom activities, Ivan led Alfred to the school's cafeteria. It was more like Alfred clung to Ivan like a leech all day and asked whatever came to his mind. He _is _a new student, after all. He needed to make new friends – even if the other hated his guts for some reason.

The cafeteria – like most of what he had already seen – impressed him as well. This was probably his favorite thus far. It had an array of food choices and the tables looked like that of restaurants. There were booths lining the walls of the cafeteria as well. It looked very cozy. Ivan scoffed at his praises.

"Feel free to buy and eat whatever you want." said Ivan in false cheer, "Half of them taste horrible."

Alfred's face fell. Well, you can't expect everything in the school to be perfect.

He looked around for an empty table and spotted two students. "Are those your friends?" he asked Ivan, "They're waving at you! Come on, let's go!" Alfred beamed and pulled the other toward a booth where two occupants waved at them to come near.

Once there, Alfred immediately slipped into the seat and pulled Ivan down to sit as well. The two occupants smiled at him and Ivan.

"Ve~ are you the new student?" one of them asked. He was a smiling brunette with an odd curl sticking out. Alfred grinned at him. "Nice to meet you! I'm Feliciano Vargas. But you can call me Feli!"

"Hai, nice to meet you as well, Alfred Kirkland-san." The other greeted. He had black, short hair. "I am Kiku Honda. Thank you very much for helping my cousin this morning."

Alfred laughed. "Y'welcome, dude!"

After the introductions, the group ate and talked. Alfred asked whatever and his new friends answered enthusiastically. Ivan would throw an insult every now and then but he doesn't mind. He was still a friend.

"The three of you are in the student council?" Alfred burst and the others nodded. "That's awesome! And you're just in your second year?"

Feliciano giggled. "Oh no, _Alfredo_. Kiku and I are third years."

The blond's eyes went wide. "No way! But Ivan looks older!"

Kiku, Feliciano and Alfred started laughing while Ivan grumbled around his food.

All laughter and noise in the cafeteria suddenly stopped though when shoe-clad foot materialized just a few inches away from Alfred's food tray. The blond looked up and found blood-red eyes glaring at him.

Alfred blinked. "Is there something wrong?" he asked obliviously.

"Is there some– Have you forgotten who I am, newbie?" the owner of the foot snarled.

Alfred rubbed his chin in thought. He scanned the appearance of the red eyed student. That shock of white hair seemed very familiar. "Oh right, you're that albino from this morning…" he trailed off and suddenly, he was out of his seat and down on the cafeteria floor.

Murmurs filled the cafeteria and Alfred was reminded of the events of earlier morn. _Right… I almost ended up in a brawl with this guy. _He thought.

"So, you're Gilbert right?" Alfred inquired as he stood up from the floor. He smiled at the glaring albino, "Did you want something?"

"I want you dead!" Gilbert hissed, "Don't you think I forgot about what you did."

Alfred opened his mouth to retort but Gilbert tackled him to the floor before he could. The albino raised his fist to smack him in the face while he was still confused. The blond noticed too soon and couldn't do anything but close his eyes and anticipate the pain.

Seconds passed and Alfred felt nothing. There was louder murmuring in the background though.

Alfred opened his eyes and found Gilbert Beilschmidt passed out on top of him.

"W-what happened?"

Gilbert was swiftly lifted away from him. As he looked up, he found mesmerizing purple-ish blue eyes staring at him. Alfred's mouth went dry. "I don't think we've been properly introduced." the boy above him started.

"Are you the girl from this morning?" Alfred asked bluntly. The 'girl' flushed angrily.

"I'm a **guy**!" he shouted. "Is it the hair? Seriously, I– just, never mind." Snickers escaped and the 'girl' turned to glare at the source. The cafeteria turned deathly silent… The 'girl' returned to Alfred and yanked him up by the shirt until he was a few inches away from the other's face.

Alfred gulped. "I-I'm guessing you're Matthew Williams then?"

Matthew Williams smiled and Alfred blushed. "Word gets out fast, eh?" Matthew chuckled. "That's probably why everyone knows you already. Good for you."

"Thank–"

"But listen here," Matthew's eyes glinted dangerously and he pulled Alfred closer. "Even if you're new, do not think I won't touch you. You mess with me, I mess with you. Understand?"

Alfred nodded wordlessly and was thrown back down to the floor. Matthew walked away and left the cafeteria. Moments after, the room was noisy once again.

Never in his sixteen years of existence had he been left speechless for a long period of time. There were times when he couldn't say anything for at least thirty seconds but it never stretched longer than that.

Ten minutes is far too long.

"Alfred, please stand up. You look more of an imbecile like that."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"M-Mr. Williams," the teacher greeted, "H-how nice of you to j-join us. Please h-have a seat."

Matthew looked around the room for his seat and his eyes narrowed once he had spotted it. He turned to the teacher and smiled sweetly. "You gave my seat to Alfred, sir?" he asked, albeit sounding harmless, the teacher and the rest of the class know that he is not pleased.

At all.

"Mattie's in this class too?" said Alfred happily. The rest of the classroom (except Ivan and Matthew) looked at him in shock. Matthew seethed in his position and laughed lowly.

"Mattie?" Matthew repeated. He strode to Alfred's seat and brought his palm down on his table, "You've made a nickname for me already?"

Alfred grinned, "It suits you! A cute nickname for a cute guy!"

If the temperature in the room did not plummet before then… actually, Alfred would still be oblivious to the change. Matthew blushed madly in embarrassment and or anger. Either way, Alfred's fate has been sealed. Ivan couldn't help but let out an eerie laugh at that.

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Second chapter done~ yay~ yay~ ;A; Oh, and the original will be gone once the third chapter is up. The same, sorry for any grammar, spelling, et cetera mistakes I made. Still hate proofreading. :P But I am trying to do that... just not now. :P Ehe~

Please tell me what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three~ :3

And three days to go 'til Christmas! Actually... never mind. ;A;

**Warnings**: Out-of-Character-ness, language, and that's it I think… for now.

**Disclaimer**: not Hidekaz Himaruya so Axis Powers: Hetalia isn't mine.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"_No way, he's too handsome to be his prey. What a waste…_"

"_Well it's been awhile since Williams had had a sacrifice_– _and what d'you mean he's handsome? You're dating me!_"

Alfred wordlessly followed the path to his classroom. Though he smiled, he's a bit wary of the pointed looks and murmurs of the students he passed. He had expected to be talked about for the rest of the week since his arrival but he had thought it would be about what he had done yesterday morning. However, all he's heard since getting here today was that he was the new "sacrifice" or "prey".

Maybe it's actually about Matthew's pet snake's next meal or something.

"But can a mouse even look handsome?" Alfred asked no one in particular. "Does Mattie even have a pet snake?" Alfred pouted in thought and stopped walking. He tapped the shoulder of an unsuspecting student in the hallway. Said student jumped a feet up in the air in surprise and started rambling.

"Please leave me alone! I don't want to have anything to do with you! Oh God, I want to live! Get away! Get away! Get away–"

Alfred furrowed his brows. "I just wanted to ask about Mattie's pet snake…"

"What snake?" the student asked back, "Who is Mattie?"

Before Alfred could answer, the sudden silence of the hallway stopped him. Footsteps echoed from behind him, becoming louder and louder. He turned around and met an annoyed Matthew Williams. Alfred beamed. The student paled.

"Good morning Mattie– ow!" Alfred yelped as Matthew yanked his hair down harshly. The student he was conversing with gaped at the nickname. "What'd I do?"

"Call me by that name again and I will rip your hair off." Matthew threatened and pushed him out of his way to the classroom. The noise of the hallway returned as Matthew turned at the corner.

Alfred frowned as he watched the retreating figure of the other. "That hurt…" Alfred sniffed and rubbed his scalp. The poor student who had to witness the exchange up close slowly backed away from him. Then, an eerie laugh echoed from behind this time. Alfred turned around.

"Good morning, Alfred." Ivan greeted. "It seems you're beginning to suffer the physical abuse. How exciting~"

Alfred sputtered. "What the hell? You're a sadistic communist!"

Ivan choked. "P-pardon?"

Alfred laughed, grabbed his friend (?) by the arm and pulled him to their classroom. As they went, students spoke in hushed voices around them and pointed to Alfred. Again, he heard the words "sacrifice" and "prey". This time he was quite convinced that he was the one being referred to.

But isn't he too big to become Matthew's pet snake's meal?

"Hey Ivan, how big is Mattie's pet snake?" Alfred asked.

Ivan gave out a bark of laughter. "Matthew does not have a pet snake, imbecile."

They stopped in front of their classroom's door. Alfred cocked his head to the side, "But what's this all about me being the new prey?"

Ivan pushed the door open and shrugged. He knew what it meant, of course, but it is a lot more entertaining if Alfred found out for himself. As they entered, he could felt the tension in the air and chuckled. Alfred didn't notice a thing though and made his way to his seat. Yesterday, the teacher fixed their arrangement to appease Matthew's anger. In the end, Alfred sat between Ivan and Matthew. The blond arranged his belongings on the table and sat down. To his right, he found Matthew smiling at him.

"Hey Mattie!" Alfred greeted again. Matthew laughed sweetly, making the other blush a bit.

"I thought I told you not to call me that..." Matthew stated in the most innocent voice he could muster. Alfred opened his mouth to answer but all that came out was another yelp as Matthew pulled on his hair again.

"A-ah! H-hey, stop pulling!" Alfred whimpered and tried to remove the other's grip on his hair. Matthew just giggled though and only stopped when the teacher entered the room.

Matthew stroked Alfred's hair soothingly. "Now what should you call me?" he asked.

"Matthew…" Alfred murmured. "But that doesn't suit a cute girl…"

The classroom became quiet save for Alfred's little whimpers and Ivan's amused chuckle.

Matthew's smile fell. "I'm a guy."

Suddenly, all Alfred saw was black.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

When Alfred woke up, he was in the clinic. It seems quite out of place to say this, but the clinic looked too much like an actual hospital room. It was quite big too. It was like one of those residential hospital rooms for long-term, wealthy patients. There was a wide, flat screen television up on the wall in front of him too– what kind of school is this?

"You're awake. How are you feeling, dear?" the nurse inquired the groggy Alfred.

"W-what happened?"

The nurse sighed. "You lost consciousness, dear. A classmate said you hit your head." She explained and left the room.

_When did that happen?_ Alfred wondered. He faintly remembers a book. Then he remembered Matthew telling him to go die… _Oh, Matthew whacked me with a book. I blacked out because of that?_

"How lame." He muttered.

"I think Matthew-san just knows the right places to hit, Alfred-san."

Alfred jumped slightly and relaxed when he found Kiku sitting on a chair near his bedside. "Kiku! What are you doing here?"

"Ivan-kun told me so I went to check on you." Kiku smiled. "I brought food for you. It is already lunch time."

"I've been out for four hours?" Alfred gawked. "Didn't know Mattie could hit people like that…"

Kiku's smile fell and regarded Alfred with concern. "Alfred-san, please stop messing with Matthew-san. It is bad enough that you have been dubbed his 'prey'. I do not want to see you in the clinic again. You are a new student and a _kouhai _at that." He finished with a sigh.

Alfred felt like he was being scolded by his mother. Although he doesn't remember much about his mother since she died when he was young but that is another story. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"_Hai, hai_." Kiku said as he stood and pushed the food into Alfred's arms. "Just eat your lunch and you may return to class. The nurse said you could."

Kiku bowed and left Alfred alone in the room.

"Don't mess with Mattie, huh?" Alfred muttered to himself. Was that messing around? All he did was try to be friends with the guy.

He is a bit confused though. Matthew doesn't look the type to bully at all. He won't deny that he considered the other to be more of a victim rather than a bully. It's strange.

Alfred shrugged and began to eat his food.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

The rest of the school day passed and the new student didn't detect the murderous aura emanating from the blond beside him. Alfred smiled at him though when he caught the other staring (glaring) but Matthew flipped him off. He shrugged it off and thought it was endearing to see a guy with such a face act all mean. His classmates did not expect his reaction though. Normally, oblivious individuals would have understood their situation by now. However, Alfred it not just any oblivious individual.

Ivan calls him an imbecile, after all.

And so even the teacher was surprised with Alfred's current disposition.

And then it was dismissal time and Alfred is excited to go home.

With his new _best friend_.

"I am not your best friend!" Ivan snapped as he packed up his belongings. "I just happen to live across the street from you. That is not to say that I–"

"We could easily meet up! Isn't that great? And we can hang out from time to time. Oh, do you want to go to my house today? We'll play this game I bought the other day! It's full of zombies and explosives and shit!"

Ivan groaned and zipped up his bag. "I'm leaving."

"Wait!" Alfred shouted and followed his friend out of the classroom. "Didn't I say that we'll go home together?"

The school was almost half-empty now and Alfred's loud voice echoed in the hall. Ivan wished he had not told the other where he lived but the idea of having someone else in the house sounded quite appealing to him. Also…

"If you let me hide in your room, I will reconsider." Ivan stated stoically. Alfred's laughter filled the empty hallway but it slowly died down to a discomfited giggle when he noticed that the other was serious.

"D-dude, you're not shitting me, are you?"

Ivan sighed. "You see, my dear imbecile, I have a sister who–"

"**Alfred Kirkland!**"

Both stopped walking and saw a glaring figure in front of them. The figure stalked toward them and pointed a finger at Alfred.

"We have unfinished business!"

Alfred blinked and grinned. "Hi Gilbert! Haven't seen you in a while." Gilbert growled and tackled Alfred to the floor.

"I hope you don't mind the awesome me pummeling your face, newbie." The albino sneered. Alfred just blinked.

"I don't understand. What'd I do?" Alfred asked obliviously. Gilbert spluttered. Ivan (who had stepped aside and watched, amused) laughed.

The albino started laughing as well. "Ah, we have a stupid one here, don't we?" he clicked his tongue.

"I really don't get why you– gah!"

Gilbert had taken hold of his hair and threw a fist just below his diaphragm. The air rushed out of Alfred's lungs and he coughed.

Ivan stopped laughing.

Gilbert raised his fist for another strike.

"**What are you doing?**"

Matthew Williams had arrived and looked absolutely homicidal. The albino tensed up, swallowed and was pulled off of Alfred by Ivan. Matthew strode to Gilbert and gave him a firm whack to the head.

He intentionally stepped on Alfred before he got to that though.

"You retarded lab rat!" Matthew spat and the albino flinched. "You never listen, do you?"

"But Birdie– fuck!" he yelped as Matthew hit his head again.

"No means no, you idiot! You're as thick headed as that fucking American!" Matthew hissed and gestured to Alfred who was being helped up by Ivan.

"I just wanted to–" Gilbert did not continue but instead closed his eyes as Matthew raised his arm again for another blow. Seconds passed, but no contact was made. Tentatively, Gilbert opened his eyes and found Alfred holding Matthew's arm firmly away from him.

"Let go of me!" Matthew snarled. "Let go!"

"I can't." Alfred frowned. "Like I told you before, I can't just stand there and watch."

Matthew laughed mockingly. "Who do you think you are?" he jeered whilst trying to shake off the grip.

"Ah," Alfred smiled. "I'm the hero."

Matthew froze.

It took awhile for Gilbert to process what was just said. When he did though, he was quick to pry Matthew away from Alfred and pulled him to a tight embrace.

"Leave. Now." Gilbert demanded.

Alfred moved to protest but Ivan began to drag him away. "No! Hey, Ivan! What are you doing?"

"It's nothing. You wanted to play that zombie game, da? Let's go."

"But–"

Ivan shook his head and pushed Alfred out of the building. The blond was able to look back though but all he saw was Matthew falling to the floor and Gilbert running a hand through his hair comfortingly.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Thank you for walking Alfred home, lad." Mr. Kirkland smiled. "I hope he wasn't any trouble."

"It is nothing, sir." Ivan replied. He bid them goodbye and Mr. Kirkland went inside their house. Alfred ran after Ivan.

"Ivan! What was that? Back in school, what happened?" Alfred asked desperately. Mysteries did not settle well with him. He wanted to know.

"It is nothing." Ivan answered hastily. "Please forget what you saw."

"But I can't!" Alfred whined. "Tell me!"

"Нет." Ivan snapped and left the stunned blond in the middle of the street.

Once Ivan had closed the door of his house, Alfred shouted. "What the fuck does _nyet_ mean?"

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, the original is gone now so~ yeah. ;A; I still have it on my hard drive of course but yeah… IT'S GONE. FOREVER. ;A; And the story seemed to have changed a lot now. Damn it. I promised not to change it too much! ;A; I love this emoticon. ;A; I love emoticons in general. ;A; Again, I'm sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. Still not proofreading~ :P

"Dear Santa, please give me the motivation to proofread…"**/shot.**

This is the part where the story gets confusing. Eh, so feel free to ask questions~

Please tell me what you feel about this chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings**: Out-of-Character-ness, language, and that's it I think… for now.

**Disclaimer**: not Hidekaz Himaruya so Axis Powers: Hetalia isn't mine.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

The room smelled of burnt charcoal and flesh. On the table lie two plates of substance that seem to exude some weird black _aura_. One could just wonder what abominable creature left its remains on two pristine, dinner cutlery. However, one would also be surprised to see forks and knives set just beside the plates on top of a napkin and a pitcher of juice placed in between the two plates along with two glasses. Then, one would finally realize that this was actually…

The Kirkland family's dinner.

The household's youngest did not look so hungry at the moment though.

"Is there something wrong, love?"

Alfred gagged at the nickname and his father scowled. "Mind your manners, boy. You used to love the endearments I make."

"I was a kid back then, Dad." The younger grumbled. Alfred wasn't in the mood to eat his father's cooking. Ever since he got home, all his father had seen was a contorted visage on his son. The man wasn't used to seeing his only son so deep in thought. But then again, Alfred tended to dwell on the shallowest things most would just overlook.

Mr. Kirkland sighed. "Did a McDonald's branch nearby close down?"

Alfred shook his head slowly and the man had to restrain himself from standing up and give the boy a hug for actually worrying about something else. His son looked too serious for him to do something so random at the moment. Alfred looked at him thoughtfully. "Hey, if you saw something really odd, would you do something to find out what happened?"

The man snorted. "When did anything stop you from finding out what happened?"

"What d'you mean?" the boy frowned and pouted. "All I did was help, y'know, like a hero."

"There's your answer then, you git." Mr. Kirkland stated as if it was obvious. When the boy didn't seem convinced, the man finally stood up and patted his son's back. "Be the hero, for all I care but do not get into trouble. I do not want to see you mangled on a hospital bed or locked up in jail. Otherwise, I'll leave you to fend for yourself."

Alfred gasped dramatically. "You call yourself a father? Actually threatening your only son to be disowned?" the man raised a brow at his son's act and nodded tentatively. The boy gasped again. "Cruel! Cruel! No wonder you're feeding me charcoal!"

"What are you blabbering about?" Mr. Kirkland growled and his son doubled over in mirth. He chanced a look to his cooking and furrowed his brows. "And it's beef stew, you ingrate."

"Sure it is." Alfred giggled and received a sharp whack to the head. His father stomped back to his seat and muttered darkly. Despite the pain, the younger grinned at him. "Thanks, Dad."

"Oh shut up, love, and just eat."

The boy grimaced. "You've gotta stop saying that. It makes you sound like a pedo, Dad." He said but obliged to eat his share of 'dinner'.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Taylor?"

"Here!"

"Valencia?"

"Here!"

"W-Williams?"

Alfred has been staring, dumbfounded at the empty desk to his right the moment he realized that its occupant was absent for the day. After a few more seconds of silence in the classroom, the teacher continued the roll call and the blond finally snapped out of his surprised state. He started rubbing his chin in thought, as if he were some scientist analyzing his hypothesis. He pushed his glasses up as it had slightly slid down his nose—relishing every moment of the action as he felt 'sexy and cool' doing that.

Putting his smug-gestures aside, Alfred knew that something was up. He knew that yesterday's events should not be shrugged off as a trivial incident.

Something was up and he'll definitely look this up.

Starting now, "Hey Iva—!" his first attempt to query for the day was easily blocked by a swift stuffing of… a hamburger into his mouth? "Mm—ph!"

"Do not bother me in class, imbecile." Ivan smiled coldly and returned his attention to the teacher in front. Alfred tried to growl around the burger but failed. The blond deflated a bit and ate the hamburger in defeat. He'll just try again later.

"Alfred, don't eat in class!"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"_Did you hear? Williams is absent today!_"

"_You're shitting me! Is it because of the new guy?_"

"_I heard someone saw them fighting yesterday dismissal._"

"_You think he beat up Williams?_"

"_That's not good… he has such a cute face too…_"

"_Yeah_—_are you forgetting that you're dating me again?_"

Gilbert walked through the hallway in mild (monumental) annoyance and anger as he practically heard the whole school talk about today's big topic. It irritated him because some of the students made his best friend, Matthew Williams, sound like a sore loser by favoring the new student he so despised. They didn't know what _exactly _happened anyway. Whenever he felt like it, he glared at unwary students who dared point at him and or call him Matthew's _right hand man_—not that he would deny that—and take joy from the scared expressions they would make.

He's pretty pissed off.

"Yo, albino-dude!"

His eye twitched at the very sound of Alfred Kirkland's voice. Gilbert ignored the flailing figure behind him and brisk walked to the cafeteria. He was blocked by the new student though, before he could enter the lunchroom.

"D-do you have any i-idea how fast you walk?" Alfred panted and coughed. The albino harrumphed and crossed his arms across his chest. He studied the figure of the other in slight disdain. Alfred being an inch or two taller than him did not help ease his hatred. He growled and Alfred finally talked. "A-anyways, why is Mattie absent today?"

"What makes you think that I'll tell you?" Gilbert glowered and the blond pouted. "And why the fuck are you calling him _Mattie_?"

The new student smiled and the albino wanted to smother him with his bare hand. "I think it suits him!" Alfred said and his face fell soon after. "And, I just wanted to know what happened to Mattie is all…"

The white-haired boy felt sympathy with Alfred but did not show it. Instead he sighed exasperatedly and pushed him out of his way. "Look kid, it's none of your business so quit asking." Gilbert snapped and went into the cafeteria.

Alfred was left pouting at the lunchroom's entrance. Why won't anyone tell him why Mattie was absent? He had asked some of the teachers but not one of them knew. He asked students but they did not know either. It seemed only Ivan and Gilbert knew what happened to Matthew but they won't tell him.

"Does this mean I have to go to Mattie's house to find out?"

"If you do that, imbecile, you will be charged for trespassing." The blond visibly jumped at the unexpected reply and instantly growled at Ivan. "Although it would be thrilling to see you chased out by the guard dogs~"

Alfred spluttered at that. "Dude, you are such— you are such a sadistic communist bastard!"

"C-communist?"

"Yeah! You're Russian, right?" Ivan nodded and Alfred snapped his fingers as if he were proving a point. "Then you're a communist!"

Ivan frowned. "My homeland is no longer a communist state, you imbecile." The blond just waved him off and he rolled his eyes. Alfred seemed to have lost interest in the conversation though and started skipping (?) to where Kiku and Feliciano had been sitting all the while. Ivan groaned and followed. "Why do I even bother…"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Mattie's still absent?"

Alfred ignored—or perhaps did not hear—the frantic murmurs of his classmates as he entered the room. He stared at the empty desk again for the nth time and sighed. Matthew has been absent for three days and so far, he still has no idea why. He still did not know what exactly happened to Matthew that day and really, it has been haunting him for quite awhile now.

"Ivan…" Alfred whined once the Russian had sat down on his desk. "Really, what happened to Mattie?"

"Nothing happened to him. It is none of your business." Ivan answered flatly, not even looking at Alfred.

The blond sulked on his desk in, yet another, defeat. Curiosity is already getting the better of him. So many questions just came into his mind lately. Like he had believed, the other just did not suit the profile of a school bully. Through watching him during his first and second day in the school, Alfred could tell that Matthew was your typical grade-freak nerd. Why would he risk his school records then? Why is he hurting innocent people? Why does his mood change so quickly? What happened during dismissal that day? Why the hell won't commie-bastard and albino-freak tell him what happened?

"Duuude," Alfred drawled out in a hopeless tone, "Just tell meee."

"Нет."

"Seriously, what the fuck does _nyet _mean?"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Five days had passed and Matthew Williams still has not returned. The whole student body, and several from the faculty, has decided that the world is coming to an end. Why is everyone so afraid of such a cute face? That is another one to add into Alfred's growing line of unanswered questions. Frankly, he likes to think that he has become borderline-desperate with his extreme curiosity. He had discussed this with Kiku and Feliciano a few times over lunch however their own curiosities only added to Alfred's accumulating pile. Ivan would plain ignore his queries. Gilbert had (bitch) slapped a few times for being so persistent.

Though, Alfred had noticed something—something in Ivan and Gilbert's faces whenever he asks. He couldn't place a proper explanation to it but it looked like they were… pleading? Begging? It was like they were expecting him to do something. _Of course, I know I'm the hero but I can't really __**do **__anything if you won't tell me! _He thought to himself.

Some answers to his questions would help a lot.

So on day six, when Matthew had finally returned, Alfred thought his queries would finally be answered.

He didn't expect a fist to his gut at all.

Neither is the kick to his thigh.

Nor the familiar sting on his scalp as Matthew half-dragged him by the hair to an empty staircase in the school building.

"We'll just have a lovely _chat _together, eh? Don't worry." Matthew said in that sweet little voice of his. If Alfred wasn't biting back tears right now, he might have hugged and twirled the other by now.

From his line of sight, he could see Gilbert following closely behind along with some other three. Unlike his usual glare that pairs with the small blond, the albino looked very somber—as if he didn't want this to happen. But still, Alfred was thrown hazardously on the bottom of the stairway. _It's a miracle how I'm not bleeding yet._ Alfred thought.

Before he could gain composure, Matthew yanked him to eye level by his shirt. "Alfred, I hate you." He hissed. Alfred felt a stabbing pain in his chest when he heard that but ignored it in favor of masking his little fear with feigned obliviousness… wow. Feigned. Wow.

"I despise you. But hey, congratulations. You're officially _my_ prey for the year." The smaller blond stated as he shook Alfred's frame with each point.

Alfred vaguely wonders where his masculinity, sheer confidence and strength had gone as he minutely realized that had given in to the violent advances of a smaller—and more feminine looking—person.

It's kind of sad.

"I—I haven't done anything though. Why do you hate me?"

"I just hate you. You don't have to do anything to earn my enmity." Matthew answered with a smile that could rival _Ivan's_. Realization seemed to dawn on Alfred and his eyes widened. He knows what to do. Well, he still wants to know what the deal is so this suicidal plan will have to do.

"I hate you." Matthew repeated.

Kind, hearty laughter filled the almost empty area. Matthew and rest of the group were left baffled by Alfred's sudden expression of mirth. The taller blond smiled at Matthew. "Then I'll just have to make you my friend."

Matthew opened his mouth to ask _what the hell he meant_ but warm lips crashed into his before the words came out. He froze over for a few seconds until warmth invaded his cheeks. The smaller blond pushed Alfred away from him. In just a moment, Matthew spluttered uselessly, angrily at the blissfully smiling blond near him.

Matthew looked absolutely livid.

Alfred did not know how he lost consciousness after that.

But when he slowly came to, when he was being brought to the clinic, he thought he heard someone say: "_I hope you know what you're doing, kid._"

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **;3; You know… I kinda like how I wrote this chapter**/shot. **Or that's just my imagination 'cause y'know, I'm writing this at _alas dos y media_ (lol, did I say that right?) in the morning and I'm just so~ I don't know. ;A; Is the pacing too fast? ;A; Did you know I have shimeji cluttering my desktop while I write? Yep. ;A; I especially love the neko!Canada shimeji. It gives me time to go "Awww" once in a while. Quite relaxing, really**/shot. **Ah, sorry for any grammar, spelling, et cetera mistakes. Proofreading is… I. Just. Cannot. Do. It. ;A; And did you see what I did there? I told you, so many things have changed in the story. But I still want a bit of PruCan in there somehow. ;A; We'll see. ;A; I'm starting to miss the old version…

Please tell me what you think?


End file.
